


can't kill her that easily

by Chains_and_Pasta



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Other, references to saw 6 and 7, saw au: amanda survives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chains_and_Pasta/pseuds/Chains_and_Pasta
Summary: Amanda survives saw iii and continues work as an apprentice





	can't kill her that easily

Dying shouldn’t feel this good. like a long overdue nap after a hard day. Even as the blood seeped through her shirt and stuck to her skin, Amanda couldn’t help but give in to the darkness. 

 

It was a bitter-sweet feeling when someone shook her awake, rolling her onto her back. The pain in her shoulder was back with a vengeance. It burned, a searing pain like red-hot iron. She opened her eyes to see who was there. But everything was blurry and moving far to fast for her to make anything out. It couldn’t have been John. Where was John? Amanda tried to turn, to stand up, but the person stopped her. She gave in until her vision returned. There was someone in a suit, a large someone in a suit. Hoffman. And as much as Amanda didn’t want to die, she didn’t want Mark to be the one who saved her either. But by then he was already done, a gauze pad was stuck crudely under her shirt, not doing much besides temporary slowing the bleeding. He pulled her up, handing her a cell phone and pushing her towards the back door while she struggled to see where John was. 

 

“Go call Lawrence, I’ll finish here.” And with that he was done, opening the door and slamming it behind her once she stepped out. There were sirens in the distance getting closer. Great. She looked at the phone, its too-bright screen glaring into her eyes, she dialed Lawrence’s number, careful to hit the right buttons. It rang, and rang, and rang. God, he never answered his phone. When she was no longer bleeding profusely she swore she would find his phone and beat him with it. While she was thinking about that, he finally picked up. Irritated, as usual. 

 

“What? Don’t you know I’m at work.” 

 

“I’ve been shot, asshole.” 

 

“What? Where are you?”

 

“Outside the latest game.”

 

“Um, I’ll be there in a minute.” 

 

“You better hurry.” 

 

He muttered a ‘yeah, yeah.’ before hanging up, leaving Amanda out in the cold until he could drag himself away from his day job. Meanwhile, the sirens were already there at the front of the building, and she couldn’t risk getting caught by some cop. There were fences all around the perimeter, and no way could she go back out front to get away. She would have to hide. There were old barrels, and piles of trash, and boxes close to one corner that would do. She stumbled over there, ducking behind a pipe and some old plastic sheeting. She crouched behind there for what must have been five minutes before she realized the sirens were gone. But the cop still might be there. Amanda left her hiding place, sneaking around the side of the building, careful to stay in the shadows, to see if the cop car was still there. And with her luck, it was. The owner was nowhere in sight, though. She went back around to the back of the building, but she didn’t bother hiding. If someone was inside, Mark would kill them, no questions asked. Now the most pressing matter was the cold. It was times like this she wished she had a jacket. Where the hell was Lawrence. She looked at the phone. It had only been eight minutes. God, she would freeze out here before she ever succame to blood loss. The only thing the cold was good for was numbing the pain in her shoulder. Amanda waited around for another ten minutes before she heard another car pull up out front. She didn’t even check if it was safe, she didn’t care anymore. She got in the car, Lawrence looked concerned, but just barely. His only real worry was how he was going to get the blood out of his car seat. She waited for him to drive, but he just sat there, staring at her. 

 

“Are you going to go anytime soon.”

 

“Put on your seatbelt.” 

 

“Seriously, Larry?” She reluctantly buckled her seatbelt, glaring at Lawrence before he put the car in drive and finally got the hell out of there.    


* * *

 

Five painfully boring weeks later and she was finally back in the workshop. There was already a new game about to be played, but that one had been built on-site. Luckily, that would not be the last game. There was a large furnace that had to be built. Big enough to hold a person and still be functional, and the whole thing had to be hooked up to a timer. It would be a great challenge, but anything to honor John’s work. The news of John’s death had not been taken lightly by Amanda, but even she had to admit he likely wouldn’t have survived to see this game and move on. 

 

The next two victims were people John had known personally. An insurance agent and a motivational speaker. The ‘furnes’, if you could even call it that, was for the speaker's wife. An innocent woman, shame such an awful trap would be used on her. The one for the speaker would serve some poetic justice though. It was the same trap he had always said he had survived, one with chains and his pectoral muscles, it was a whole ordeal. But soon fantasy would become reality. Amanda had welded the long chains together, complete with hooks on each end. They were made from an old, rusted metal. The kind that would definitely give someone an infection. Amanda was proud of her work. It was a true torture method, something to make him regret every moment of his life up until then. It was perfect. Just what John would have wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the last saw fic I'm going to write, hope you guys like it ^^


End file.
